gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Event (Part 3)
Summary This is part 3 of "The Event". (CAUTION: The events potrayed in this episode is an account of what I THINK happened. These may NOT have happpened on the real show.) Plot In the months that passes, Gumball has been taking very good care of Darwin. He has been feeding him, cleaning his fish bowl, and even been reading him to sleep everyday. But this was about to change, because the San Diego Hospital has informed the Nuttels that Cobby suffers by a disease which can be cured in the Elmore Lake, a lake with big amounts of pexotisine, a essencial medicine. Then one day, Gumball woke up walked downstairs. : Oh man! Why must we host them?!?! Come on, Richard! It won't take much! And we're gonna have fun! (to the kids) We're going to host the Nuttels for a time, but we must meet them at the hospital. So we must go there and wait for them. Gumball quickly ate breakfast, fed Darwin, and left for the hospital witg him. At the hospital: : Mom? Can we hurry up so we can go home? : Don't worry. We're going to be here for a while, about 30 minutes or less. : Dad, can you go across the street to get me some comic books to keep me busy? : No problemo! Richard goes across the street to Ty Comics (another place where Larry works) and returned with a whole pile of comic books. : How did you got the money to afford those books? : I really dunno. I've found some bucks in my pants. : ...Ok? (notices that the Nuttels came in) ALLY! I haven't seen you fir ages! What do you do? : Hi Nicks! How's it going?...(notices the quadruplets and Fireball) Wow. You have 5 kids. I've got four and one coming. We're at equality. : Yeah, I know. So what's the occasion? : (sighs) Cobby. We find out that he's got a disease that can be treated only here. We're scared to have another pexotisic attack. He had two only yesterday. And you know, they are very hard for all of us. Mostly for him, my little poor baby... Oh, we must entry. (grabs Cobby's arm) It won't take much. See ya'! Just as Gumball was grabbing a comic, the Albino girl hordes the pile over to him. : Heheh. I found the comics're exciting, and I just can't wait to read. (grabs one and starts reading it) : Can you give me one? And... What's your name? : Nuttels. Martha Nuttels. And I planned to read all the comics before you can! Gumball then looks behind Martha's shoulder to read the comic along with her, but she butts him out of the way. Gumball then puts Darwin's fishbowl on his knees. : Oh, buddy, I wish you'll talk, and even walk if possible, and we'll becone the best friends ever! Ten minutes laters, the both families get to their cars and go to the Wattersons' house. PART 4 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 3 of fanfics